


Overwatch Reader Inserts

by Darthkitty24



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, One Shot Collection, Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Young Reinhardt Wilhelm, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkitty24/pseuds/Darthkitty24
Summary: Various Reader-inserts about some of the guys of Overwatch.
Relationships: Overwatch Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Welcome!

Welcome to my Overwatch Reader Inserts! This is an on-going collection that is updated as often as I can. 

_**I do NOT take requests unfortunately.** _

**Current characters:**

  * Jesse McCree
  * Gabriel Reyes
  * Jack Morrison
  * Mako Rutledge (Roadhog)
  * Reinhardt Wilhelm
  * Siebren de Kuiper (Sigma)



More characters to be added!


	2. Ragu or Alfredo, Jesse McCree

“What a nice little restaurant.” (H/c) hair was tousled in the warm Venice breeze. The hostess led (Y/n) and her friend to a patio table overlooking the canal.

“Yeah, my husband and I discovered it on our honeymoon.” The two were seated and the hostess let them be.

“Well it’s absolutely wonderful, hopefully the food is as well.” (Y/n) giggled. “Thank you again, Kristoff for allowing me to tag along on your vacation.”

“No problem, sweetie. I couldn’t bring my husband so our surrogate daughter was my next pick.” He laughed, looking over his menu.

“I’m only a few years younger than you.” (Y/n) raised an eyebrow in mirth.

“You’re still my kid. Now shush and look over the menu.” As she opened her own menu, a tall waiter made his way to their table. He looked very out of place with his messy hair and disheveled apron tied around his waist.

“Buonasera.” (Y/n) nearly fell out of her chair. “Can I-ah get-ah you two somethin’ to drink?” This guy had the worst Italian accent in the history of mankind and it was absolutely hysterical to the two friends.

“There’s no way in hell that you’re from here.” (Y/n) wiped tears from her eyes and looked up and met his embarrassed gaze. “No worries, you can practice on us. Or you can just drop it and let us hear your normal voice.”

“Please choose the second one, my sides hurt so bad.” Kristoff lightly hit the table, body still racked with laughter.

“Was it that bad?” The waiter rubbed the back of his neck. “I really tried.”

“It was better than I could do.” She tried to make him feel better, kicking her friend under the table to stop his fit. “What’s your name?”

“Jesse.” He pulled out a notepad and picked at the paper. “So what’re you drinkin’? I don’t wanna take too long or I might get in trouble.”

“Oh, of course!” (Y/n) smiled and glanced once more at the menu.

“We’ll have two glasses of Franciacorta.” Kristoff ordered for them both.

“The France-court, got it. I’ll be right back.” Jesse hurried off. (Y/n) couldn’t help but stare as he went.

“Oh no. You are not going to stare at that bumbling idiot, as your father I forbid it.”

“But daddy I love him!” She fake whined. “Come on, look at him, Kris. He’s stunningly gorgeous.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t change anything. He’s a moron. Besides, you just got over a breakup so no boys for you.” Kristoff covered his face with his menu with a flourish. “Now their gnocchi is amazing and…” (Y/n) zoned out as he described his favourite dish. She lost herself watching the boats glide through the water.

“Ma’am?” Jesse lightly touched her shoulder to get her attention. She hadn't even realized he had returned with their drinks and had already taken Kristoff’s order. “Are you ready?” He asked hesitantly. (Y/n) blinked and gave him a half hearted smile.

“What's your favourite, cowboy?” Jesse returned her smile with a goofy grin of his own.

“The steak is nice, if only a bit small for my likin’.”

“That'll do just fine then.” She handed her menu to him and jerked back slightly when his hand grazed hers. He gave her an odd look before making his way back to the kitchen.

The two friends chatted about all sorts of things, catching up on each others lives. (Y/n) tried to ignore the overly loud conversation coming from a few tables away. She wouldn't have minded the volume if it wasn't in English and about her. Of course most everyone in the little eatery wore formal attire but she didn't own anything fancier than a (f/c) sundress. Kristoff had assured her it would be fine but according to the British woman across the room, it was, in fact, not okay.

“You look lovely, don't listen to her. She's probably just angry that it’s been thirty years since she's seen a man's pen-"

“Woah, sorry to interrupt.” Jesse set down their food, only spilling a bit of it. He looked over his shoulder at the rude woman and back at (Y/n). “Yer friend here's right, you look beautiful regardless of crabby old women.” She couldn't help but laugh, the combination of his thick southern drawl and his kind words getting to her. Her cheeks bloomed a light red though at his compliment.

“Thank you, I think we’re good here, lover boy.” Kristoff smirked at the two before opening his napkin on his lap.

“O-of course.” The tan scruffy man nodded and retreated out of sight.

“Aw, come on.” (Y/n) chuckled, playing off her blush as if it were nothing.

They ate their delicious food, (Y/n) throwing small chunks of her bread to the birds that flitted around the patio tables. Another waiter came to refill their wine and take their dessert orders, to the disappointment of the (h/c) haired girl. Just as the two rather large slices of tiramisu were set in front of them, Kristoff received a call.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I need to head back to the villa. Will you be alright by yourself?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’ll just finish dessert and go walk around the market before heading back.” She stood to hug him. “I’ll call you if I have any problems.”

“You better. Bye, dear!” He set money on the table and waved her goodbye.

(Y/n) ate slowly, watching the door to the kitchen and felt crestfallen each time someone else stepped out that wasn’t her cowboy waiter. A few minutes passed and he finally appeared carrying an armload of plates. She watched him carefully balance his load as he weaved through tables and stopped in front of the rude woman’s seat. He set out each person’s food, the womans the last to be set down.

“This isn’t what I ordered.” She crossed her arms and pushed it away from her. Jesse reached in his apron pocket and looked over the notepad he had taken the order on.

“But you said you wanted the lemon grass fish, no caramelized onions.” He offered politely, showing her the paper. The other people at the table seemed to be ignoring the ordeal, like they were used to it and knew better than to correct her.

“Well you must have heard wrong because I know I didn’t ask for it. Take it back.” The woman picked up the plate and shoved it towards him. He looked around pleadingly at her entourage.

“Ma’am, I know I took the right order because I repeated it to you before I left.” He kept the calm in his voice but (Y/n) could hear the frustration laced in his words.

“You insolent little-” She shoved the plate towards him again, this time it hit him in the chest and spilled all over his crisp white uniform, the force of the push knocking him back into another table, knocking it over as well. “Now look what you’ve done!” (Y/n) shot up and rushed over to help the now food covered man to his feet.

“Ma’am, I think you are the rude one here.” She shot the woman a glare before looking up at Jesse, wiping some tomato sauce from his cheek. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t sass me, girl. You aren’t even fit to be in a place like this. Now run home to your barn.” The woman pointed her finger at Jesse. “And you! I demand to speak to your manager.”

“Yer the worst person I’ve met in my entire life! And that’s saying a lot given that I used to run with the deadliest gang of thugs and killers in all of the US. Now yer going to apologize to this woman and then you can shove that fish right up your as-”

“What is going on here?!” A man in a suit ran over and looked between the woman and the two young people.

“This filthy boy of a waiter had the nerve to bring me the wrong dish and then argued that he didn’t! And to top it all off he spilled it and that other tables food all over the place.” The woman looked smug as she explained her side of the story.

“Sir, that isn’t true! I have the order right her-”

“You’re fired!” The man hollered, waving him away. He turned back to the table and proceeded to apologize and offered free food and wine to the cruel woman.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to our place to get cleaned up.” (Y/n) offered. They left the restaurant.

“I have a place, it’s okay.” Jesse sighed.

“I insist, I feel awful about that horrid old bat treating you like that.”

“It’s not yer fault.” He noticed that he had gotten food on her nice (f/c) dress. “I’m sorry about yer dress.” (Y/n) looked down and saw the smear of tomato paste and laughed. She wiped some off onto her finger and tasted it.

“Their sauce isn’t that good anyways.” She linked her arm in his and led him through the market to the villa Kristoff owned. “Besides, I never really liked this dress anyways.” She offered a bright smile and unlocked the door.

“Yer friend must have a ton of dough.” Jesse marveled, looking up at the vaulted ceiling in wonder.

“Yeah he’s made smart investments.” (Y/n) continued to lead him up some stairs and down a hallway. “Here’s the bathroom, I’ll get you some towels but feel free to clean up while I’m gone.” She left him alone in the large bathroom. She knew she should call Kristoff but that was the last thing on her mind. There was a buff, tan, handsome man currently in the bathroom and she didn’t know how to deal. She grabbed a few towels from the linen closet and hurried back and knocked.

“Yeah, come in.” Jesse’s gruff voice came along with the sound of the tap running. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, letting out a small gasp at the sight of him. He was leaning against the sink, shirt and vest unbuttoned. He was a sight to behold.

“Your, uh,” (Y/n) tried to regather her thoughts. “Looks like those clothes are ruined.” He chuckled at her nervousness.

“They weren’t mine to begin with so no big deal.” He finish disrobing his torso and turned back the the sink, grabbing a washcloth and wiping his face. (Y/n) couldn’t hold back her giggle at the streaks of red, green, and white that soaked through his now discarded shirt. She grabbed a cloth of her own and wet it. “What’s that for?”

“Your back looks like a splatter painting of the Italian flag.” She laughed, gently wiping at his taut skin. She marveled at the various scars that littered his back. “So you used to be an outlaw, hm? You mentioned it at the restaurant.”

“Keywords are ‘used to be’.” He relaxed, soothed by her gentle touch.

“That must have been fun, at least. No rules, only adventure.” She wiped away the last of the pesto and threw the cloth in the dirty clothes hamper. “There, all done.” Jesse turned and gazed down at her.

“It wasn’t easy, but I suppose it had its moments.” He nodded. He took the opportunity to look her over in her entirety, from her (h/l) (h/c) locks to her now bare (s/c) legs and feet. She was, as he had said earlier, absolutely beautiful. “Thank you for helping me.”

“It was my pleasure.” She smiled up at him. Another laugh bubbled from her chest as she noticed the state his hair was in. “Stay right here.” (Y/n) rushed downstairs and hauled up a chair from the kitchen, setting it in front of the sink. She sat him down and leaned him back into the warm water. She scrubbed the noodles and sauce from his hair, both silent as she worked. The feeling of her fingers grazing his scalp sent shivers down his spine and he closed his eyes and just relished in the sensation.

“You know, I never caught your name.” Jesse said as he towel dried his now soaked but clean hair.

“(Y/n).” She blushed, embarrassed at not introducing herself earlier. “Let me grab one of Kris’s shirts for you, you can wait in the kitchen if you want.” She looked away from him, trying to hide her red face.

“As you wish, singora.” He said in his horrible Italian accent, making her laugh. She dug through her friends clothes and found a shirt she hoped would fit and joined him downstairs. Jesse was looking out of the kitchen window, the setting sun illuminating his body, every muscle highlighted.

“Wow.” She whispered under her breath, not quiet enough though. He turned and smirked at her.

“Like what ya’ see, (Y/n)?” He chuckled.

“No, absolutely not.” (Y/n) shook her head, shoving the shirt into his arms. He set it on the counter and stepped closer to her, backing her into the table. “Okay, maybe a little?” He raised a brow.

“Only a little?”

“Yeah.” Her voice died at the end, her (e/c) eyes locked on his coffee colored ones.

“Well we might need to change that.” He closed the distance between them and lifted her chin sofly so their lips brushed. She was surprised to discover that he tasted like aged whiskey and cigars, not pasta like she had imagined. The thought made her burst into laughter, shoving him away and keeling over, propped against her knees. “What’s so funny?” Jesse’s face was pure confusion.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed you’d taste of ragu or alfredo.” (Y/n) wheezed, wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The sound of his deep chuckle met her ears and she looked up and saw him with his head thrown back, laughing with her. The front door opened and closed, not that either one heard over their mirth.

“Why is the cowboy shirtless in our kitchen?” Kristoff stood in the doorway. Neither one could answer for several minutes. He noticed how (Y/n) was perched on the dining table. “Oh lord, not on the table where we eat!” That only made them laugh harder. Kristoff just sighed and just left them to their giggles. They finally calmed down and Jesse slid on the shirt (Y/n) had brought him.

“I really should get going.” He brushed a hand through his hair. (Y/n) hopped off of the table and walked him to the door.

“I hope you accomplish whatever it is you’re in Italy for.” She offered seriously. She grabbed a pen from the desk by the front door and grabbed his arm, pushing the sleeve up. “And if you ever end up covered in Italian, or any kind of food, give me a call.” She scribbled her number across his forearm and rolled his sleeve down to cover it. He stared at his arm for a moment and then met her eyes.

“I’ll be sure to. It was a pleasure to meet you, (Y/n).” He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. (Y/n) pulled him down and kissed him quickly, memorizing the taste of him one last time.

“I promise not to ruin the mood next time.” She smirked as he stepped out into the Venetian air. He started off but turned one last time and called to her.

“I promise to taste like pasta next time.”


	3. Perfect Nails, Roadhog

Sunlight shown through grimy, boarded up windows. The beams of light illuminated the almost empty room, dust visible floating in the air. The run down house that they were hiding out in was rather homey given that it had been abandoned for at least a decade. (Y/n) sat cross-legged on the faded beige carpet, book propped on her lap. Her two best friends were out on some legit job which worried her. What kind of business man hired two arsonists to rescue hostages? Well when it all blew up in their faces, she chuckled to herself, she'd be waiting with a first aid kit and a hug for each. She turned the page in her book and grabbed some fingernail polish from her satchel, setting it on the page she wasn't reading. (Y/n) was on her third finger when the door was slammed open and shut and an agitated Australian voice was ranting.

“I hate suits, they're all liars.” Junkrat grumbled as he plopped down on the covered sofa in a cloud of dust. Roadhog was silent, removing his shoulder piece. (Y/n) was quick to inspect the two junkers for injuries, relieved when she found nothing more than a scratch or two and some minor scorches. “And the nerve of that copper to call you fat! He was as round as-"

“What? Who called Mako fat?” The (h/c) woman looked up at the man in question, eyes full of anger and concern.

“One of the cops called to arrest us. I hit him with a piece of a drone.” Junkrat smiled proudly. It hurt her to know someone had so rudely treated her friends but to call Roadhog fat infuriated her. She stared at him as he unclasped his arm and knee guards.

“That asshole better be glad to have walked away breathing, if I was there I'd have…”

“...” Her words trailed off when a large hand gently touched her shoulder, calming her instantly.

“(Y/n)’s right, you should have let me give him a good wollap!” Junkrat sighed loudly and stretched out on the dusty couch. Roadhog still had a hand on (Y/n)’s shoulder, her gaze slowly cooling from angry to bitter. She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You're perfect, Mako. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” She inhaled his scent, sweat and smoke, and she smiled. “Come sit with me!” (Y/n) pulled away and led him to the spot she had been in before their return. When he was seated, he grabbed her half painted hand and inspected it. He then showed her his own nails, the black paint mostly chipped off and in need of dire redoing. A warm laugh reached both men's ears, a wonderful sound that they both loved to hear.

“I’ll go scrounge us up some grub, I'll be back.” Junkrat hopped up and was out of the door in a blink of an eye.

“He seems to be taking the job betrayal pretty well.” (Y/n) commented, digging for her acetone and black polish in her bag. “I’ll talk to him later about it, I suppose.”

“...”

“And you. Are you alright?” She tore a piece off an old sheet that covered a chair and doused it in polish remover, clearing his nails of the old. She looked up at him again, searching his eyes for an answer. “I know what that's like, being called fat. But it doesn't define who we are to have some extra poundage.” Carefully, she painted his nails and blew on them to dry.

“You're perfect, too.” Came his deep, rumble of a voice. His words were few and far between but when he did speak, they always meant something. A blush crawled over her face and she looked away. She finished his fingers in silence. He took her hands in his larger ones and opened the (fav color) that she had been using earlier. “Let me.” He explained, returning her gesture and finishing her nails. She giggled at him.

“I'm impressed, Mako. You have a steadier hand than I do.” His breath on her fingertips sent a shiver down her spine and her blush deepened. After both their nails were dry, (Y/n) curled up in his arms, snuggling close to him. Roadhog placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, running a thumb over her arm as he held her close. “I love you, Mako. Don't ever forget that.”


	4. Snow Cones, Roadhog

The hot summer sun blazed down, heating the sand to near scorching temperatures. The sound of the waves rolling to shore clashed with the chatter and mirth of beachgoers, seagulls crying out every now and then when they spotted a snack. A group of young children ran to and from the water with buckets of water for their sandcastle’s moat, their parents keeping an eye on them from underneath their shady spots.

“Jamie, I swear if you splash me one more tim-” Cool saltwater hit (Y/n) in the face. She stood frozen, waist deep in the waves, slowly wiping her eyes clear. “You rat.” She couldn’t stop her laughter.

“Oooh, I’m so scared.” The younger man teased, putting his one hand on his hip. He had opted to leave his prosthetic arm with their stuff on the beach, though he kept his leg. (E/c) eyes scanned the shoreline until she sighted their counterpart.

“Hey, Jamie? I have a crazy idea, a prank of sorts to play on Mako.” He followed her gaze and a giant grin bloomed on his face.

“I love crazy ideas.” Junkrat looked back at her as she explained and gestured to the kids building in the sand and to the large man currently napping under their rented umbrella. “You do know that he’s going to kill us both, right? I mean I’m still in but I will not hesitate to trip you should he give chase.” They started walking out of the water, Jamison holding his rubber duck float at his side.

“Fair enough.” The two approached the kids and (Y/n) knelt down, inspecting their pile of sand and dug out channel moat. “That’s a wonderful castle you’ve got there. I’d suppose it houses only the most cunning and brave king and the most beautiful and smart queen.”

“It does!” Boasted a small boy, trying to flex his skinny little arms. (Y/n) offered one of the little girls a shell she found in the sand, smiling.

“Thank you, miss.” The girl blushed shyly.

“Say, you seem to have a few buckets, mind if my friend and I borrow one? I swear on my honor I shall return it to your kingdom as soon as we’re done with it.” She bowed over exaggeratedly, drawing giggles from the group. A tan chubby boy handed her his bucket. “Thank you, sir knight. I think I can throw in a few snow cones upon our return.” (Y/n) winked as she stood and waved goodbye to the children.

“Can I get a snow cone?” Junkrat raised an eyebrow. They walked over to their sleeping friend and knelt on either side of him.

“Maybe, if you’re good.” She laughed quietly. “You are in charge of water retrieval, I’ll handle the sculpting.” They set to work, piling up wet sand and smoothing it out until a mermaids tail covered Roadhog’s legs. Junkrat had found some seaweed and placed it like hair on Roadhog’s head. The two pranksters could barely keep their laughter down to quiet snickers as (Y/n) laid two sand dollars on his chest. Satisfied with their shenanigans, Junkrat went and filled the bucket one last time while (Y/n) snapped a few pictures on her camera.

“I’ll see you in hell, right?” The arsonist nudged her arm. They stood over the large sleeping man, bucket raised over his head.

“Obviously, Jamie. Just do it.” He dumped the water on Roadhog. The giant man shot up, wiping at his eyes to clear his vision, and when he did, he saw two figures running across the beach. The plastic bucket lay discarded beside him and he noticed the ruined sand tail that his feet destroyed. Oh, they were dead. He stood and charged after his two friends.

They could hear him thundering towards them, (Y/n) risked a glance back and laughed when she saw his face. They were so going to die. She panted and pushed to keep pace with the lanky aussie in front of her. He slowed to her pace and tried to hurry her along but Roadhog was gaining on them.

“I’m sorry, (Y/n).” She looked up at him as he stuck his foot out and tripped her. “I’ll never forget you!” He called as he ran farther from her fallen form. She tried to get up again and just managed a few steps when a large arm wrapped around her exposed middle.

“MakO!” She squealed as he slung her over his shoulder. She blushed, hoping her (f/c) bikini skirt wasn’t too short. “Please, I can explain! It was all Jamie’s idea!” She pleaded, looking over her shoulder to see he was still chasing the young male. That’s what he gets for tripping me, she smirked. One of the kids they borrowed the bucket from had watched the whole ordeal, pointing it out to her friends. (Y/n) heard them shout and a thud.

“No! You’ve doomed me!” Junkrat’s voice cried out. Did they trip him as revenge for tripping her? A loud laugh ripped through her. She could feel Roadhog’s chest rumble with deep chuckles of his own. He came to a stop, bending over and throwing the fallen Junkrat over his other shoulder. “Oh, hey there, (Y/n).” He grinned at her, letting his arms fall down Roadhog’s back.

“I think I owe them all extra large snow cones.” (Y/n) smirked at him, using her hands to push up and see where they were being taken. Roadhog hauled them both into the water and set (Y/n) down gently on a rock a ways off shore. He held Junkrat under his arms like a parent would a child.

“Hoggy, please I swear it was her idea.” Junkrat gestured at the (h/c) woman sitting on the rock.

“But you encouraged her.” Roadhogs deep voice rumbled. (Y/n) couldn’t stop laughing.

“That’s not fair! Just because you two are sle-” He was cut off as he was dunked under the water. “I’m going to get yo-” He sputtered before being submerged once more. Roadhog let him go and picked up (Y/n), sitting her on his shoulders. He waded back to the sandy beach as she balanced atop him.

“I owe some kids a snow cone, can you help me carry them?” (Y/n) hopped off of him and picked up the plastic bucket by their stuff. The large man nodded and they walked hand in hand to the little concession stand to buy icy treats.

“Wow!” The kids gathered around as (Y/n) and Roadhog as they handed out cherry snow cones.

“Thank you, miss!” Said the little boy who had lent her his bucket.

“Thank you guys for tripping Jamie.” She smiled. She waved at them and pulled her boyfriend with her free hand back to their shady spot. They sat side by side, (Y/n) leaning against his side as she enjoyed her (fav flavor) ice treat. Roadhog kept his arm wrapped around her waist, both scanning the beach for Junkrat. He looked like a drenched cat when he finally sloshed his way back to them.

“It’ll take forever to dry off.” Junkrat wined, flopping down on his towel beside his friends. “Did you at least buy me a snow cone?”

“Of course, we aren't cruel.” (Y/n) smiled, gesturing to the cup nestled in the sand. The blue and green ice look so good in the hot summer sun. Junkrat gladly grabbed it and took a big bite off the domed top before immediately spitting it out.

“What in the hell is that?” Both his friends were laughing.

“Mako picked it out just for you.” (Y/n) wheezed.

“Toothpaste and pickle.” Roadhog added, eating a spoonful of his own amaretto ice. The blond male glared at them both.

“Sometimes I wish the Junker Queen would have just ended my suffering.” He hurled the ice across the sand and folded his arms in a pout.

“Here, you can finish mine.” She offered him her cup. He took it and sniffed it suspiciously. “Relax, it's (fav flavor). I'll share some of Mako’s.” She leaned up and kissed the large man, the taste of sweet almond liqueur cool on her tongue.

“You two are gross.” Junkrat pouted, slurping on his new treat.

“Maybe, but we will never beat pickle and toothpaste snow cones.”


	5. Strawberry Wine, Jack Morrison

The dry summer breeze lightly blew through the wheat fields, causing the soft grain to brush against (s/c) skin. The sun overhead warmed the earth that her toes were currently dug into. Off in the distance she could hear the calling of birds to their mates, and an unfamiliar vehicle coming up the long dirt road that her family’s farm resided on. She knew every car and truck that belonged to her father, her brothers, and the man who came to shoe the horses, and this one belonged to none of them. With her hand outstretched slightly, the girl ran through the wheat to investigate the stranger. The closer to the edge of the field she came, the clearer she could make out her father addressing someone.

“-ork. Now I can’t pay ya much, but I told yer daddy that I needed all the help I could get.”

“That’s fine, sir. I’ll work hard to earn every penny you give me.” The stranger sounded young. The girl slowed to a stop, hiding behind the tool shed between the wheat and the house. The stranger was in fact, a young man, not much older than herself. His short hair was almost as yellow as the wild goldenrod that grew around the farm, his skin slightly tanned by the sun he must have worked under. She couldn’t see his face for he was turned away. Her father noticed his curious daughter peeking out behind the shed.

“(Y/n) no need to be shy, come over an’ say hi.” He beckoned her over, the boy turned to see a (s/c) girl emerge, dressed in worn out jean overalls, feet bare, (h/c) hair thrown up in a sloppy ponytail. “This here is my daughter, (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Morrison’s boy, Jack. He’s gonna be helpin’ out around the farm to earn a little extra cash while your brothers are gone.” The two teenagers stared at each other for an awkward moment.

“Pleasure’s mine, ma’am.” Jack smiled, holding out his hand. (Y/n) noticed how blue his eyes were, almost like the sky resided in them. She took his hand and he was surprised at how calloused it was.

“I’m gonna show him around. Why don’t you go finish up the firewood and we’ll see you at lunch.” Her father clapped her shoulder.

“Alright, deddy.” She waved to the boy as she ran off towards the back off the farm house. Jack watched as she left before following her father on his tour. (Y/n) pulled the axe from the block and began splitting the small pile of logs. She frowned as she thought over her father’s decision to bring in help. Sure, with her two older brothers off in the military all the work fell onto her and her father’s shoulders, but they were managing just fine. They didn’t need help, she thought stubbornly. With the wood chopped, (Y/n) went inside to wash up and make lunch.

“And you’re more than welcome to stay here, we have rooms to spare. It’s a long drive back to your home.” She heard her father and Jack coming in.

“Thank you, sir.” The boy replied politely. The two came into the kitchen, both looking at (Y/n) who stood at the stove, flipping some grilled cheese.

“Smells mighty good, little finch.” Her dad kissed her cheek before taking the plate already stacked with fresh sandwiches and setting them on the table. She smiled, finishing the last two and carrying the pan over to the plate and stacking them on top. She set the pan in the sink, turned off the stove, and sat at the table. Her dad grabbed three glasses and the pitcher of tea from the fridge, sitting across the table from her. Jack awkwardly took his seat between them, thanking his hosts for his drink and plate. “No need to be so shy, dig on in!” The older man laughed, grabbing two grilled cheese and taking a big bite of one. Jack timidly took one and bit in, eyes widening.

“These are really good.” He smiled at (Y/n). Her face reddened.

“I-it’s nothing special.” She stammered.

“Nonsense, she makes ‘em special by addin’ a drop of fresh honey and some paprika to give it a sweet kick. She’s a phenomenal cook.” Her dad boasted proudly. “Say, after lunch, why don’t you take him to the barn to help you muck out the stalls?” He looked at his daughter.

“Sure, I guess.” (Y/n) mumbled. Once the food was eaten, (Y/n)’s father shooed the two teens away as he cleaned up lunch. (Y/n) slid her rubber boots on and led him out to the barn.

“Your dad is really nice.” Jack said as she handed him a pitchfork.

“Yeah, he likes people, always kind to everyone.” She led him to one of the three stalls, this one labeled ‘Firefly’ and unlatched it. Inside was a beautiful cinnamon colored clydesdale mare. “So why are you here when your family has their own farm?” She ran a hand down the horses muzzle.

“We had a light crop this year. Dad decided that I’d be more of use to you and earning a little cash is nice.” He forked some soiled hay into a wheelbarrow. Small talk filled the air as they cleaned. Jack offered to climb up and throw down fresh hay, he even carried the sack of oats for her.

“I’m not helpless. Don’t think that you’re gonna be doing all of the hard work just because I’m a girl.” (Y/n) frowned, crossing her arms.

“What? That’s not why I was...I was trying to be nice.” Jack set down the sack.

“Oh, well...thanks.” She was embarrassed at her attitude towards him. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled. In the distance, (Y/n)’s father called for him and the two went separate ways.

Weeks went by. Jack and (Y/n) were becoming fast friends. They helped harvest the winter wheat crop, planting corn in its place once the fields were turned. Jack would go home for a day or two every now and then. One warm saturday, he noticed the absence of (Y/n) in the house or around the property. He figured she had gone down to the river that ran along the edge of the farm and decided to go find her. He strolled down the path that lead to the little clearing that the (h/c) haired girl loved to frequent.

“(Y/n)?” He called, stepping into the clearing. She was laying in the grass, eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her lips.

“You’re back early.” She didn’t move. Jack sat beside her, picking some grass and sprinkling it in splayed hair. He removed his satchel and laid it to the side.

“Well I had to be home in time for some delicious dinner.” He retorted. She cracked an eye open at him calling this his home. Her heart fluttered at the thought that he really thought of her home as his own. He laid beside her, on his side so he could see her.

“Are you sure your girlfriend isn’t mad you left her too soon?”

“Haha, I don’t have a girlfriend. I don’t know any girl who would want to put up with me.” He laughed lightheartedly.

“What are you gonna do once the fall comes?” She inquired.

“As soon as I turn eighteen I’m going to move far away from here and join the army. It’s been a dream of mine for a long time.” Her smile disappeared, heart no longer aflutter.

“Oh.” Was all she could say. She knew it was silly, but she had developed a crush on the blond.

“What about you? You ever think about what you want to do when you leave school this year?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it before.” (Y/n) turned her head to the side, met with the clear blue of Jack’s.

“You could be anything you wanted.” He grinned. Her smile returned, a light blush peppering her cheeks at his compliment. She turned on her side to face him fully. “I’m serious. You’re a smart young woman with a fierce drive.”

“They’re going to cut your hair.” She ran a hand through his blond locks. Their faces were so close, noses almost touching.

“It’ll grow back.” He said quietly, placing his hand atop of hers. She leaned in and kissed his lips ever so lightly.

“Will you come visit me?” Jack pulled her back in for another kiss, as if to answer her question. (Y/n) pushed his shoulder down flat, rolling on top of him.

“I brought you something from a friend in Bloomington.” He smiled when she finally broke the kiss. He blindly reached for his bag and handed to her. He sat up, repositioning her in his lap. She opened the satchel and pulled out a bottle of homemade wine.

“I didn’t think you the bad boy type, underage drinkin’ and all.” (Y/n) laughed. She pulled the cork from the bottle and inhaled the sweet scent of the aged liquid inside. She took a sip, the strawberry taste tickling her taste buds as the bitterness of the tannin sent a small shiver through her body. “It’s delicious, Jack. Here try it.” She went to hand him the bottle but instead he captured her lips again, the taste of the wine still fresh. He pulled away quickly to cork the bottle and set it aside, laying her gently into the grass, burying his face in the crook of her neck. The two stayed in that little clearing well past sundown, the moon casting down its silver light upon the two young lovers.

Soon, the green leaves turned yellow, then red, as summer slipped quietly into autumn. Jack went home for the last few weeks before he would leave for the military. As promised, he visited (Y/n) whenever he got a break and the two would stroll down the river bank, reveling in the embrace of one another. When away, he would write to her and call her, (Y/n) sending back a picture of her so he could carry it with him while he was gone. As time passed the letters came less frequently, the calls the same, and visits had all but stopped. (Y/n) would wait to hear from her blond haired, blue eyed lover but no word ever came from him.

A few years passed and she caught her first sight of him since he fell silent. She saw in the news about the UN’s new group of saviors called Overwatch. At the helm of the group was none other than Commander Jack Morrison. She decided that it was time to move on just as he had appeared to do so she went to school and moved away from her father and their farm. (Y/n) would visit her father, telling him all about her new life and he couldn’t help but notice the sadness in her eyes when she would return from her walk to the river.

One particular visit, (Y/n) came to see her father and noticed he seemed to be in better spirits than usual. She played it off as a good harvest that July. She kissed his cheek and started her habitual walk down to the old clearing in the woods. It had long since grown up with neglect since she had gone off to school and started over. She took her time, losing herself in memories of the one summer when she had finally felt whole. A tear rolled down her (s/c) cheek as she sat down on the bank, picking up a rock and throwing it into the water.

“You left me, Jack.” She said aloud to no one. “You stopped visiting. You stopped writing. You moved on and left me alone, unable to do the same.”

“I’m so sorry, (Y/n).” A voice came from behind her. Great, now she was hearing things. She really did need to move on. A body sat beside her and she spared a glance. Her eyes went wide. There he was, right there with her. He smiled at her, that gorgeous smile that she fell in love with all over again. His appearance hadn’t changed much aside from normal aging and the slightly noticeable stubble coming in. (Y/n) practically jumped him, knocking him over in a tight hug. She placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him over and over again. “I missed you too.” He laughed between feverish kisses.

“Don’t ever leave me like that again.” She pouted. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her flush with his body, nuzzling into her sweet (h/c) hair.

“I promise.”


	6. World's Greatest Commander, Jack Morrison

Jack rolled over in bed, reaching out and pulling his pillow closer to him. Wait. His pillow? He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking at the empty side of the bed with a frown. Where had (Y/n) gone so early? He glanced and saw the time.

“Shit!” He jumped out of bed and hastily got ready.

“What are you doing?” A soft voice called to him. Jack turned and locked eyes with his longtime partner.

“You let me oversleep, (Nickname). We have training to do.” He sat on the edge of the bed to lace up his boots but (Y/n) crossed the room and stopped him. She sat on his lap and held his face so he was looking at her again.

“No, I let you sleep in. We are all taking a day off today.” She kissed his nose when he wrinkled his face in confusion. “Change into something more comfortable and come down to breakfast, the kiddos made pancakes and bacon.” She ran a thumb over his scar.

“You let those idiots use the stove?” He asked, leaning into her touch.

“Well, Angela and I kept a watchful eye on them.” (Y/n) climbed off of him and left him to change.

When Jack finally made it to the dining area, he noticed that Reinhardt, Torbjörn, and Mako sat together while the younger Overwatch members brought them plates. (Y/n) stood with Angela and Ana, watching them scurry about.

“Commander!” Lena saw him first, running over and taking his hand. “We saved you a spot beside Reinhardt!” She dragged him to the table and pushed him into a chair.

“Good morning, Jack!” Reinhardt clapped him on the shoulder before returning to his conversation with the short Swede.

Lúcio arrived and set a plate of food down in front of him. Hana followed, setting down a coffee cup and filling it up. Once the four men at the table were served, the others began to fill in the seats around them, (Y/n) sitting next to Jack. Everyone dug in and were happily chatting away without a care in the world.

“What is going on?” He leaned over and whispered to her.

“The kiddos wanted to make breakfast for Father’s Day.” She laughed, taking a sip of her (drink of choice). Jack felt the anger bubble up as he looked around the table at all the joyful faces. (Y/n) saw his mood change and tried to calm him down. “Jack it’s just their way of showing their appreciation for you.”

“I don’t care.” He didn’t mean to shout at her but he was too upset to think. “I’m not their father.” He stood, knocking his chair over.

“Jack?” Angela saw the worried look in (Y/n)’s eyes. Jack ignored everyone as he left the room. (Y/n) couldn’t stop the tears that welled in her eyes.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jamison asked with a mouthful of food. Mako placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet.

“Did we do something wrong?” Hana and Lena spoke at the same time.

“Nah, Commander’s just like that.” Jesse offered some comfort to the two younger women. “(Y/n), are you okay?” All eyes turned to her.

“I'm alright, I'll go talk to him.” She stood and kissed Reinhardt on the cheek and gave Torbjörn and Mako a quick hug. “Enjoy your Father's Day.” She hurried in the direction Jack and stormed off in.

(Y/n) found him in their bedroom, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She quietly closed the door behind her and joined him on the bed. She laid her head in his chest and they stayed like that in silence for a while.

“Why are you upset?” (Y/n) rolled on top of him, propping herself up with a hand on either side of his head.

“What do you mean?” He tried to play it off.

“They were up at the crack of dawn this morning to cook for you four and you kind of just crushed their efforts.” Another frown crossed his face.

“I am not their father. I am not _a_ father!” He pushed her away and sat up on the edge of the bed.

“They know that! But damn it, Jack, they look up to you like they would a father. You take care of them just like a father would, and don't say you don't because I see it everyday.” She grabbed his chin and roughly pulled him to look at her. “Those young men and women look up to you, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, and Mako, and only one of you has actual kids of his own.”

“Well they're looking up to the wrong person if they think I'm a role model.” He jerked his head out of her grasp.

“You're impossible.” (Y/n) sighed, getting up off of the bed. “Whenever you get your head out of your ass, come join us.” With that, she left him alone.

(Y/n) rejoined her friends in the middle of Reinhardt’s telling of Lena’s first official mission and how proud he was of her.

“(Y/n)! Come sit with us.” Mei smiled and patted the chair between her and Reinhardt. Satya brought her cup filled with fresh (drink). Everyone laughed at Torbjörn’s interjections.

“I don't think anyone can tell a funnier story than when (Y/n) took Jamie out on his first legal run. I know Mako was impressed at her ability to control him.” Genji sipped his tea, chuckling at the memory of her story.

“I just copied the ‘Gabriel Reyes Methodology’ that he used on Jesse and I.” She smiled sadly at the thought of her old Blackwatch commander. “Besides, I got away with only minor burns so it wasn’t so bad.”

“And you complained about them for a week.” Everyone looked at the doorway when Jack interjected. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at him. He stepped into the room but hesitated before speaking again. “I want to apologize for my earlier actions.”

“No need to!” Lena smiled brightly. “We understand, don’t we?” She discreetly gestured for the other young members to chime in.

“Of course! We should have asked before we forced it on you like that.” Lúcio rubbed the back of his neck. Jack sat in between (Y/n) and Reinhardt.

“They have one more gift for you, Jack, if you’ll allow them to give it.” The large German smirked. He just nodded and Hana ran into the kitchen to grab it.

“For those mornings when you need a helping hand in dealing with us lazy kids.” She placed a badly wrapped box in his hands and took her seat. He glanced at (Y/n) before tearing into the paper. He opened the cardboard box and pulled out a large coffee mug. Everyone held their breath as he read the writing on the light blue ceramic. ‘Worlds Greatest Dad’ was written in black bold letters, though the word ‘Dad’ had been crossed out with sharpie and written below was the word ‘Commander’ in shoddy handwriting.

“Well?” Jamison was first to break the silence in the room. Jack looked the mug over once more before covering his face with one hand, shoulders shaking. He laughed like he hadn’t laughed in years. The others soon joined in, (Y/n) chuckling at her idiot boyfriend. Jack surprised her by leaning over and kissing her on the lips, something he never did in public view.

“I’m glad you finally came around.” She grinned when he leaned back.

“Me too.” She sat her cup beside his, the one that the young agents gave her on Mother's Day. Her cup, (fav color) glaze, read ‘World’s Greatest Mom’ though ‘Mom’ was replaced with ‘Captain’. “Now we match.”


	7. For Real, Gabriel Reyes

“This is ridiculous.” Gabriel grumbled, glaring across the street at the restaurant Jesse was undercover in. “I knew I should have had you do it.”

“He's doing fine.” (Y/n) soothed, taking a sip of her coffee. The two Blackwatch agents were staked out at an adjacent cafe to keep an eye on the young man's espionage. The (h/c) woman reached across the table and grabbed one of Gabriel's restless hands. “You're going to give us away if you don't stop worrying about him.”

“I’m not worried about that idiot, it's the mission I'm worried about.”

“Right.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes. “Gabe, try to relax. We look more like a divorced couple than a couple on a date.” They were playing happy couple to keep themselves blended with the surrounding cafe patrons.

“Yes dear.” He said sarcastically. He looked down at their connected hands and resisted the urge to pull away. (Y/n) saw his discomfort and let go, wrapping her fingers around her cup to preserve the warmth from his skin.

“You're impossible.” She let out a laugh. They both paused to listen to Jesse's current conversation over their ear pieces. “Can I ask you something?” She asked, staring down at her drink.

“You just did.” Gabriel smirked. (Y/n) glanced up, clearly unamused.

“These experiments you've been letting Moira do to you, are they safe?” She looked concerned. He rested a hand over his forearm, the scars from various needles twinged with his guilt.

“I'm fine. It seems to be working so there's nothing to worry about.” She just nodded, looking out over the canal with a frown. “Now who's the one not acting all lovey dovey?” (Y/n) sighed.

“This is hard enough with the fact I already like you, don't make it worse.”

“Sorry.” They were both silent as minutes passed. The sound of his breathing made her relax. God, she thought, how far gone am I do be in love with his breathing? Gabriel watched her ignoring him, wondering what had crossed her mind to cause her to blush. He decided not to bring it up, brushing off her blatant admission as well. He knew, he had known for a long time that (Y/n) felt things for him. He didn’t return them, did he? No.

“His accent is truly atrocious.” (Y/n) snickered, still watching the boats go by. He just grunted his agreement. “Probably should sign him up for acting classes when we get back.”

“It’d be a waste of Overwatch’s money.” He laughed, shocking (Y/n). “Is it the heat that’s bringing the color to your cheeks or is it me?” God she hated his teasing so much.

“I hate you so much.” She pouted, crossing her arms.

“No you don’t.” He grinned. A young waitress came over to check on them.

“Anything else for you? Perhaps a sweet dessert for your sweetheart?” The young woman smiled at the two.

“N-no, I think we’re fi-”

“Yes, we’ll have a slice of tiramisu and two forks.” Gabriel loved the look on (Y/n)’s face. The waitress left to place the order. He let out another laugh at the embarrassed look on his partners face. “What? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t treat my lady to dessert?” She was quiet, returning her attention to the canal. Gabriel frowned.

“Here we are!” The cheery waitress set down a large slice of the coffee dessert. “I hope you enjoy.” She smiled and left again. (Y/n) glanced at the dessert.

“Here.” She was surprised to see Gabriel holding a forkful up to her mouth. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and let him feed her. The tiramisu was perfect, sweet and bitter, soft and creamy, absolutely divine.

“This is amazing.” She grinned, taking the fork from him and eating another bite.

“After this mission, why don’t I take you out on a date?” He didn’t meet her eyes.

“Like, for real?”

“Yeah, like for real.” It was worth a shot, maybe he did like her. Maybe she deserved a chance, at least.

“Okay, Gabe.” They both winced at the loud shouting coming through their earpieces. “Let’s go rescue our boy.” They left money and their half eaten sweet.

“He gets it from you.” Gabriel joked as they ran across the street.

“Yeah, he does.”


	8. Breathe, Jesse McCree

Moonlight illuminated the room in a soft silver glow. (Y/n) rolled over, slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the dimly lit room. It was two in the morning, why had she woken up then? She felt the mattress move behind her and smiled when she looked over and saw Jesse still asleep. She laid there in the silence and listened carefully to his gentle, even breaths. How was it that just hearing him breathing beside her made her feel so flustered? (Y/n) propped herself up and leaned over the rugged cowboy, gently brushing the hair out of his face and running a hand down his jaw. A smile bloomed on her lips as he nuzzled into her palm, mumbling in his sleep.

“I love you so much, Jesse.” She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Lord knows why you love me.” Her smile faltered and her hand trembled as she pulled away. As her hand left his face, it was grabbed and held in place.

“Darlin’.” Jesse whispered, his voice deep and rough. “It’s hard to sleep with all this pokin’ and proddin’ goin’ on.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed every knuckle.

“I was not poking you.” (Y/n) laughed softly. He dropped her hand and sat up, propping himself on an elbow.

“Now why are you cryin’?” He used his thumb to wipe away a tear she never realized was there. He had heard what she said but wanted to coax it out of her anyways.

“I was just so caught up in how gorgeous and handsome you are.” (Y/n) pushed him away playfully. Jesse sighed and carefully climbed on top of her and pinned her down.

“Is that so?” He looked down at her, careful not to fall on her as he wiped at another tear. (Y/n) covered her face and took a few deep breaths.

“I’m fine, Jesse.” She revealed her face once more to show it was dry. “See? Perfectly fine.”

“Please don’t lie to me.” He searched her (e/c) eyes for a hint or a sign.

“I didn’t lie. I was overcome with how much I love you and how I don’t-” She stopped abruptly.

“Don’t what, darlin’?” Jesse leaned down and captured her lips in a long passionate kiss. She was crying again by the time he pulled away. “There doesn’t have to be a solid reason why I love you, (Y/n). But know that I do love you and will never stop loving you.”

“Jesse, I-” She didn’t know what to say.

“Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Never stop loving me too.”

“I promise.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Now let’s go back to sleep.” Jesse laid down and pulled her close, resting her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat and his breathing. He never understood why she liked it but he knew it would make her feel better. (Y/n) gladly snuggled in close and closed her eyes, falling asleep listening to him just breathe.


	9. Merde, Gabriel Reyes

Gabriel Reyes tried to fight his irritation at the crowds bumping into him. The market was full of people milling about at every stall making it nearly impossible to navigate the thin streets of the small town. He’d have plenty of cover but finding his target would take longer than he’d like. He decided to grab a quick bite of lunch while he patrolled the small French town. Many of the stalls in the market sold fresh produce and meats but he recalled a baker at the other end of the street. As he turned to make his way back to it, something collided with him.

“Merde!” A females voice cried out from below him. He looked down and saw a (h/c) haired woman on the ground with a variety of vegetables and wrapped packages scattered around her. She looked up with fiery (e/c) eyes that softened when she met his gaze. “Je suis vraiment désolé!” Gabriel offered her a hand up. When she was standing once more, she looked him over.

“Like what you see?” He raised an eyebrow at her. She met his eyes again and smiled innocently.

“Oui.” She shrugged. She looked down and gasped when she saw her produce trampled into the street. “Merde, merde, merde!” Gabriel didn’t speak much French but he had a pretty good idea what ‘merde’ meant by now. Her wicker basket was crushed and the wrapped cuts of meat were exposed and covered in dirt.

“Looks like I’m the one who should be sorry.” He knelt and picked up her ruined basket and inspected it. “Parlez vous anglais?”

“Yes.”

“Allow me to cover the cost of all this.”

“No, do not worry about it.” Her thick accent was quite beautiful. “It was my fault.”

“I am partially to blame. At least let me help you carry it all.” Gabe gestured to the basket and laughed. “Pretty sure you won’t be using this any more.” The French woman laughed as well, a sweet sound.

“Fine. Follow me, uh-”

“Gabriel.”

“Then follow me, Gabriel.” She led him through the crowd with ease.

“I never got your name.”

“(Y/n).” She stopped at a stall selling freshly butchered beef and spoke to the man in French. He could understand most of it thanks to the similarities to Spanish, but the way she spoke was so elegant and intoxicating. She thanked the butcher and handed the parcel of meat to Gabe. “So what are you doing here in France, Gabriel?” The way she spoke his name gave him goosebumps.

“I’m here for work.” The next stop was a vegetable stand and luckily the couple running it gave them a canvas bag to carry their goods in.

“Merci monsieur et madame Corentin.” She smiled, waving goodbye.

“So what’s all the food for?” Gabe continued to follow her. She greeted people as they passed, clearly she was a regular in the market.

“I am throwing a small party for my mother. She is retiring and I thought I would cook for her and a few friends.” The wonderful smell of fresh bread hit them both as they opened the door to the bakery Gabe had been on his way to when they bumped into each other. He noticed her tense a bit when the young man at the counter greeted them.

“Bonjour, ma belle (Y/n)!”

“Bonjour, Renaud.” Gabe could hear the slight grimace in her voice but this Renaud seemed oblivious. The man looked Gabe over with an obvious dislike of him already. “I need to get a loaf of soft sourdough please, and a dozen gougères.”

“Anything for you, mon amour.” Renaud turned to gather her breads. (Y/n) stepped closer to Gabe, clearly uncomfortable around the other man.

“Where is your father today?”

“He went to Normandy with Mother for the week. Their anniversary, you know?” The man turned back around. “One day we will holiday together.” He winked at her, holding the bags out to her. Gabe snatched them and wrapped his free arm around (Y/n)’s shoulders.

“Not likely, asshole. She’s with me.” Gabe growled lowly. He hated scumbags like that, not taking hints of when women didn’t like them. This had clearly been going on for a long time. He led (Y/n) out and didn’t let her go until they were far from the bakery. He found a clear table at a cafe and sat her things down. “He always coming onto you like that?”

“Ever since he moved back home with his father.” She pulled out the smaller bag from the bakery and offered him a small round ball of bread. “Try a gougère.” He took it and bit into the soft pastry. It was cheesy and delicious.

“Wow, that’s really good.” He gladly reached for another. She smiled at him, pouring some out on a napkin for them to share.

“Thank you for helping with Renaud.” Her cheeks flushed as she remembered his touch. “He apparently doesn’t know what no means.”

“Look, I’ll be in town for a while so if you ever need help with him again you just ask, okay?” He scribbled his phone number on the napkin for her. She just nodded. “I’m serious. I don’t like to see guys bothering women.”

“Thank you.” They sat and ate their cheese pastries. “Would you like to come to the party tonight?”

“I couldn’t impose.” (Y/n) smiled, ripping the napkin in half and writing down an address.

“Well if you want some delicious food and fine company, the party starts at six.” She glanced at the clock on the church down the street and muttered a soft ‘merde’. “I have to go, thank you Gabriel for bumping into me today.” She handed him the napkin and the rest of the gougère bag.

“My pleasure, (Y/n).” He helped her gather her bags and stood so she could kiss his cheeks.

“Viens voir moi ce soir, Gabriel.” She grinned as she pulled away. She gave him a small wave as she walked away, disappearing into the crowd. He glanced down the the neatly written address and smirked.

“Maybe you will see me tonight.”


	10. Pea Soup, Siebren de Kuiper

“Dr. Kuiper?” (Y/n) pushed the door open with her shoulder, careful not to spill the tray in her hands. It was oddly quiet in the room, no classical music filled the air as it usually did when he worked. She looked around the lab for the dutchman but he was nowhere to be seen. Setting the food down, she walked around the lab and found him on the floor in the fetal position under one of his work desks. (Y/n) rushed to his side and dropped beside him. “You’re alright, I’m here.” She gently pulled him into her lap and wrapped her arms around him. 

Dr. Siebren de Kuiper was a partial prisoner of Talon, not that he realized or cared if he did. He had been injured during his prized experiment to conjure and harness a black hole while on the International Space Station. Everyone claimed he had been driven mad by whatever had occurred during the experiments meltdown but (Y/n) thought differently. She was the daughter of one of Talon’s top older leaders and the organization had offered her, well, forced her to look after the eccentric doctor while he worked in a private lab in the middle of nowhere after breaking him out of the asylum. When the world’s top criminals ask you to do something, even in your mid forties, you do it. 

“What can I do to help?” (Y/n) spoke softly and brushed her fingers under his eyes to try the silent tears that fell. He wasn’t verbal or shaking, just lying still in her arms. She wished she could help ease his troubled mind but what could one do to soothe the pain of the universe coursing through his head? They sat on the floor for at least an hour in complete silence.

“(Y/n)?” Siebren’s hoarse voice startled her, thinking he had fallen asleep with how even his breathing had become. “When did you get in here?” He looked up at her worried face and blinked in confusion. 

“That doesn’t matter. Are you ready for something to eat? I’ll have to reheat it but I tried to make erwtensoep from a recipe I found online.” (Y/n) offered him a kind smile. 

“That sounds wonderful.” He stood and offered her a hand up. She went and grabbed the tray and headed back to the kitchen, the scientist quietly following.

“You’ll tell me if it’s not good, right? I don’t know if I even pronounced it right let alone cooked it right.” (Y/n) chuckled as she reheated the bowl of pea soup. Suddenly there were strong arms around her. He laid his forehead against her hair and sighed.

“Thank you.” Siebren whispered. (Y/n)’s face flushed red and she was glad she was facing away from him so he couldn’t see.

“You haven’t tried the soup yet, could change your mind.” She tried to push away the tightening feeling in her chest. She felt the rumble of his chuckle which only made the feeling worse. His hug tightened slightly before he let go. The dissipation of the warmth stung worse than the pain in her heart. Moments like this made her thankful they were alone, she didn’t think she could take Reaper’s sarcastic commentary or disapproving looks Moira would surely throw her way. The downside of the solitude with Dr. Kuiper was there was no one to talk to about the unexpected affection she felt towards him. Thankfully he was perfectly ignorant to the way she blushed when his brow furrowed with concentration or how desperately she wished she could hold onto him forever when he had an episode.

“Careful or you’ll burn it.” He reached over her and cut the microwave off. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled, moving so he could take the hot bowl out and stir it. (Y/n) swallowed down her internal conflict and watched nervously as he slowly raised the spoon to his lips and carefully blew on it to cool the soup down. 

“This is delicious, (Y/n). It reminds me of home.” Siebren smiled fondly and took a seat at the table with his dinner. “I could teach you how to make my mothers poffertjes if you would like.” That painfully warm feeling returned as she joined him at the table. (Y/n) returned his smile.

“I’d love that, Siebren.”


	11. The Beautiful Ones, Reinhardt Wilhelm

(Y/n) yawned, sitting up and looking over at the clock. It was only six but she knew he’d be getting up soon to go train. He started earlier than he had when he was still in Overwatch. At least back then she could convince her mountain of a man to sleep in a bit, much to Morrison’s displeasure. He needed to rest, they had been in a tough situation yesterday with some local thugs and he took the brunt of the fight. 

(Y/n) cut the alarm off before it had a chance to go off in the next few minutes. She slipped quietly out of bed and out into the hall, padding downstairs to the room their goddaughter was using. (Y/n) knew that she would be awake, preparing for the routine morning sparring match, so she knocked on the door.

“Goodmorning, (Y/n).” Brigitte smiled brightly despite the early hour. “I didn’t expect you to be awake yet.”

“I’m also not sure why I’m awake but I wanted to use it for good.” (Y/n) chuckled. “I think you both deserve a morning off, especially after yesterday's exciting adventure.” She hinted, knowing the young Lindholm would be smart enough to know it was for her mentor's sake.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea. I will see you two later then.” She shut her door and (Y/n) made her way back upstairs to her own bedroom.

Reinhardt was still sound asleep, obviously exhausted after the ordeal in town the day before. He was on his side, facing the window, his white hair a mess in the early morning light barely peeking through the space between the curtains. (Y/n) crawled back into bed, careful not to disturb him. Her mind wandered back to the night she first met him, both drunk at a karaoke bar on ‘Oldies Night’. 

He was there with Jesse on a rare night off from missions and training. (Y/n) was dragged along with some of the other low rank agents of Overwatch to cut loose. She remembers a few of the women in her group gawking that they had ended up at the same bar as the heroes, joking about how they weren’t brave enough to go talk to them. (Y/n) had found their shyness ridiculous as they worked near them almost every day. Of course she had never actually met them either but they were human too. 

She made her way to the bar to escape their giggles and jokes about flirting, waving down the bartender and ordering a pint of the cheapest beer on tap. She felt a strong presence to her left and turned to see Reinhardt standing there trying to grab the bartender’s attention. He was larger than she expected, all muscle and brawn. 

“Ah, that beer is no good. You might want to try the hefeweizen they carry, much better flavor.” The German man smiled down at her as she took her beer from the counter. She was surprised he was speaking to her.

“Oh, uh, I usually have much better taste in my beers but if they expect me to sing tonight I’ll have to be pretty toasted so the cheaper the better on my wallet.” 

“A beautiful woman like you is sure to have a voice to match.” The blond leaned against the counter, waiting for his draft to be poured. His flirting made her blush.

“Well we’ll definitely see.” She could see the other girls at the table giving her the thumbs up and winking. “Are you going to be singing tonight? I’m not sure what they consider ‘oldies’ as I grew up listening to what my mom grew up on which was very seventies and eighties centric.” Reinhardt chuckled.

“Absolutely. I was brought up on Hasselhof and Billie Eilish.” (Y/n) couldn’t stop the snort when she laughed.

“That’s quite the odd combination.” She grew redder at the way he chuckled at her laughter. She’d only had a sip so she couldn’t blame it on the beer. 

“Let’s say ‘84. You and me.” 

“Why that year?” 

“It was the year my parents were born. And that year was filled with great music.” Reinhardt winked. He already knew his song, she realized.

“I can’t disagree I suppose. I’ll need time to think and drink, if you will.” She took her beer back to the table of coworkers and tried to ignore their teasing. She was going to pick the best damn song her soon to be drunk ass could sing.

Some of her coworkers went up and sang some old Rihanna song, Jesse sang some god awful rendition of Old Town Road which he drunkenly blamed his grandpa for introducing him to, but Reinhardt stayed seated as more and more people went up to sing. He was nursing his now sixth beer and patiently waiting for some sort of signal, she guessed, to show she had figured it out. (Y/n) finally gave him a nod, smirking and finishing her seventh beer. 

(Y/n) nearly choked on her drink when he made it to the stage and pointed at her and winked. Of course it was a David Hasselhoff song, she could tell that much based on the year he had set as the challenge and the music itself. It was ‘Our First Night Together’ and the way he sang made her laugh. He was so charismatic and into the beat, fanning his hand over the crowd dramatically and playing up the theatrics as best he could. How had she been so fortunate to be dragged to a bar she hadn’t wanted to go to and now Reinhardt Wilhelm was singing a practically ancient song to her. When he finished his grand display, she stood up and cheered the loudest. 

As he made it back to his seat, (Y/n) was pushed on stage by her coworkers, eager to hear her rebuttal to the crusader. She laughed as Jesse clapped him on the back and nearly fell over from his intoxication. As the beat started, she sent up a tiny prayer to the Prince himself that she could hit the high notes. 

“This one goes out to the beautiful ones.” She said in a velvety tone, locking eyes with his stormy blue one. (Y/n) closed her eyes to cope with her nerves, trying to sway with the rhythm to distract herself.

“ _Baby, baby, baby_

_What's it gonna be_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Is it her or is it me?_

_Don't make me waste my time_

_Don't make me lose my mind baby_ ” 

She changed the pronoun to fit her odd situation and opened her eyes again, still focused on the blond at the corner table. 

“ _Baby, baby, baby_

_Can't you stay with me tonight_

_Oh baby, baby, baby_

_Don't my kisses please you right_

_You were so hard to find_

_The beautiful ones, they hurt you every time_ ” 

She was really belting it out, cheekily gesturing that she was singing to Jesse much to his confusion. Reinhardt’s face was filled with awe. That night was the first of many he would look at her that way.

(Y/n) smiled when Reinhardt rolled over and pulled her into his strong embrace. The sneak had been awake the whole time she had gone to talk to Brigitte.

“I heard you turn off the alarm, schmusebärchen. You are trying to make me soft.” 

“You’re already a softy, you big lug. I’m trying to make you rest, you aren’t as young as the fights you like to pick deem.” She stretched and kissed his lips. 

“Are you calling me old?” He scoffed.

“Absolutely. The beautiful ones will hurt you everytime.” (Y/n) half sang, winking at her husband.

“Jesse still vouches that I won that karaoke battle.” 

“What would he know?” She grinned, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes. “He has a horrible taste in music.”


	12. Feast, Reinhardt Wilhelm

“Whatever you’re making, (Y/n), it smells devine.” Angela smiled as she entered the base’s kitchen for a coffee refill. The (h/c) haired woman looked up from her scattered recipe books and returned the doctor's grin.

“Thank’s, Angela. I wanted to do something special for Reinhardt today so I’m making different foods I’ve heard him talk about over the years.”

“Any reason today is so special?” The blonde sat down and looked over the many pages (Y/n) was working from. 

“It’s the anniversary of Balderich’s death.” (Y/n) returned to her cooking, sliding a baking dish into the oven. “You know how he gets around it every year, hiding behind that happy-go-lucky facade like nothing ever happened. I thought maybe some home cooked food would cheer him up.” A sad smile settled on her lips as she grabbed a knife and started to slice some potatoes. 

“That’s very kind of you, (Y/n). I was just heading out to watch him train with Lena, I’ll let him know to come eat after they finish.” Angela stood, filled her thermos, and headed to the large training grounds. (Y/n) thanked her as she left, prepping the fries for the oil. 

Many folks stopped in to grab snacks or to find out who was making the dining area smell so wonderful, striking up conversation as the woman worked on her treats. She had even drawn the attention of Gabriel, who had just finished a mission briefing with Jesse and Fio. He hovered, watching (Y/n) stir a saucepan filled with onions and some concoction of spices and ketchup. She offered him a taste when she noticed him leaning on the island counter but he declined, taking an apple from the pantry and heading off to god knows where. 

Angela popped her head in to let her know they had finished their training exercises and that he would be in to eat shortly. She started to set out the food, grabbing a couple of glass beer mugs from the freezer, and setting out plates for people to grab what they wanted. Lena was the first one in, Jack and Sojourn following behind the excited Brit. 

“(Y/n), this looks so yummy!” Lena zipped in and grabbed a plate, inspecting the large spread. “Angela told us you were in here making culinary magic.” She loaded her plate with a heap of fries and käsespätzle. 

“I heard some of the agents talking about the smell of good food coming out of here, I just didn’t believe them.” Sojourn laughed, making a plate up and grabbing a glass of water. 

“It’d be a shame to lose a fine agent but I might have to demote you to chef, (Y/n).” Jack squeezed her shoulder. “A fine gesture, I hope it works.” The Overwatch commander nodded, grabbing his plate and leaving. (Y/n) was worried that the German brute wouldn’t show for lunch but offered a big smile as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Afternoon, Rein. I thought you’d like a nice hearty lunch after your training.” (Y/n) held an empty plate for him to take. “Feel free to take as much as you want.” She began to feel awkward as he didn’t say anything, just looked over the spread. He was covered in sweat, his brow creased, and his eyes swam with a storm of emotions (Y/n) couldn’t place. Had she overstepped? Had she upset him more with the buffet of German food?

“You made all this?” Reinhardt looked up at her. (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Uh, yeah.” He looked past her at the mountain of cookbooks on the counter, pages marked with sticky tabs, and met her eyes. “I guess I got carried away, I shouldn’t have-” She was surprised to find herself in his arms. 

“Thank you, (Y/n).” He whispered into her hair. She returned his embrace, rubbing circles on his back when she felt him shaking. Reinhardt pulled away and wiped any evidence of his tears away. “Let’s not let this food get cold.” He piled his plate up with fries, currywurst, käsespätzle, and many of the other dishes he could fit. (Y/n) grabbed the two icy mugs and filled them with the only beer in the fridge.

“Sorry I couldn’t get a proper beer to go with the theme but Moira’s stash will have to do.” They both laughed and (Y/n)’s heart warmed to hear his deep chuckle. “And once everyone is finished, I made a bienenstich for dessert.” Reinhardt looked at her with love filled eyes as he loaded her a plate up as well while she fixed their drinks. He carefully kissed the top of her head as she passed, not wanting to drop the food she worked so hard on.

“Come on, liebling, let's go eat with our family.”


	13. Stay, Gabriel Reyes

The lights from the compound streamed through the curtains of the room. Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. How could he sleep with the hurricane of thoughts destroying his mind? He looked over his shoulder at (Y/n)’s sleeping form. She was curled up under the thin cotton sheets, the (s/c) skin of her back illuminated in the artificial light from outside. 

She deserved better than him. Gabriel had already made up his mind on the situation with Jack and Blackwatch but he knew it wouldn’t end well for his (Y/n). She was too pure to follow him into the darkness he was about to plunge their worlds into. She belonged in the light but for some reason she had chosen to love a monster like him.

Gabriel looked down at his scarred arms, rubbing a finger over the injection sights and feeling the serum coursing through his veins. When he had started the experiment with Dr. O’Deorain she had promised him greater power than the super soldier program had given him. He could still remember the concern on (Y/n)’s face when she found out and how tenderly she had watched over him through the worst of the side effects. She would pretend to be calm when his body seemed to dissolve under her touch, but he had seen the fear in her eyes.

“Gabe?” He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn’t heard her wake up. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his back. “Are you all right?” The delicate touch of her fingertips on his abs sent a shiver down his spine. Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep.” He laid his hands over hers and squeezed them. “I should get back to my room before anyone starts to talk.” (Y/n) had a strange feeling deep in her chest, that if he left now, she’d never see him again.

“If that's what you want, Gabe.” She released her hold on him and watched him stand. He glanced back at her, sitting there in the sheets he had helped tangle, looking up at him with those damned (e/c) eyes.

 _Leave, it’s for the best,_ his mind yelled at him, _don’t do this._

“And what do you want?” He wanted to kick himself. (Y/n) reached out and grabbed his hand.

“I want you to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this while drunk one night. I value my spelling and all that even when toasted so I'm sure it took a while to get it right. Is it good? I may never know lol


End file.
